A Tale of Two
by deliberate mistake
Summary: Katara, living in the Earth Kingdom with her brother and father, is engaged to someone she does not love, when a young man named Zuko comes and changes her life for good. [Alt. Universe, Zutara]
1. Prologue

**Title: A Tale of Two**

**Pairings: one-sided Jet/Katara, Aang/Katara, and Jin/Zuko. Zuko/Katara. May add some really minor ones (most likely Toph/Aang and Suki/Sokka, but I'm not sure yet) in there, eventually.**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Summary: Katara, living in the Earth Kingdom with her brother and father, is engaged to someone she does not love, when a young man named Zuko comes and changes her life for good. [Alt. Universe, Zutara**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is property of Mike and Bryan, Nickelodeon, MTV Networks, Viacom, and National Amusements. I only mess with the characters, and I do not get paid for it.**

**Prologue**

_Prince Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, now passed, of the Fire Nation, is henceforth banished from the Kingdom and disinherited from the Royal Family. The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation will never again set foot in the Fire Nation, Water Boundaries included, and his Crown will be given to his younger sister, Fire Princess Azula, daughter of Ozai and Ursa, now passed. _

Zuko stared at the scroll without blinking, his good eye wandering over the soft brush strokes of each letter. He kind of wanted to feel shocked, feel anything at all, but really, he felt blank. After the incident two nights before, it was a rather predictable move.

The prince reached up to touch the bandage covering his left eye. It was routine to banish people in the Fire Nation, and Zuko had been expecting it ever since he had woken up in the medicine hall in the far west corner of the palace.

The scroll messenger, looking very relieved Zuko hadn't, say, breathed fire at him, spoke in a brisk, businesslike tone, as if he wanted the conversation to end as soon as possible. Zuko was informed that he was to leave the next morning, a ticket was reserved for him on the next ship to the Earth Kingdom. This ship, Zuko thought, was apparently going to take its time going to the large kingdom across the Vast Sea, as it was set to arrive one week after departure, in a journey that could take a day and a half.

It would then take one more week for his escort to take him to the small town of Lisho, where Zuko would apparently be living with his uncle. He was informed that the escort was then to leave, and Zuko was not to ever come back to the Fire Nation, or else be imprisoned for life.

Zuko frowned at the young messenger, who bowed quickly and left. It wasn't very cheery news, after all. The concept of living with his uncle, the one Azula had once called a ''tea-loving kook,'' came with only a twinge of annoyance for Zuko. He had always been rather fond of Uncle Iroh, he told himself. Although he could be slightly eccentric at times, he was a good man.

Zuko continued to think random, disconnected thoughts as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**xxx**

''Sokka, Katara, I think it's time to tell you why we moved to Lisho.''

The siblings glanced up at their father, squinting in the darkness of their new home in the Earth Kingdom.

Hakoda opened his mouth to speak a couple of times, but promptly shut it without saying anything. He looked nervous, his children observed, and was not meeting either of their eyes.

''Dad, spit it out.'' Sokka drawled , flopping himself down on a colorful rug.

The man smiled wearily at his two children before speaking, ''Your mother, when she was only a bit older than you two, was traveling all over the world. She stopped in this town to buy food and water, and met a young woman named Aamina. They became fast friends, almost like sisters. Your mother had to leave only a few days later, though, so the two of them promised to keep in touch.''

He paused for a moment, observing his children's blank faces. ''Well, before your mother left, they had an idea. They decided that they would one day become family, by marrying their two eldest children together.''

This time the two teens looked bemused, so Hakoda took a deep breath before continuing. ''Aamina's first child was a boy, also, so it was decided that the next female child born would be the one to marry either Sokka or Aamina's son.''

He turned and looked at his daughter, this time directly addressing her. ''Katara, you and Aamina's eldest son have been set in an arranged marriage since your birth. Now that you've turned sixteen, your mother sought to fulfill the proposal.''

Katara looked horrified and angry, but she kept her voice steady as she spoke. ''What is his name?''

''Jet.''

She frowned a bit, so her father continued to speak, ''I won't force you to do this, Katara, I only want what is best for you. Now that your mother is gone, you don't have to feel obligated to marry this boy.''

Sokka spoke up next, ''I don't think you should do this, Katara. What if the guy's a creep?''

Katara smiled weakly, a hint of melancholy still evident on her face. ''No, Sokka. Mom knew what she was doing. It's what she would have wanted.''

Hakoda, hearing the acceptance of the marriage in her words, gave her a tight hug, whispering, ''Thank you, Katara.'' He was lucky to have a daughter so accepting of what was, quite literally, her mother's ding wish.

A tear ran down the waterbender's face, making a blotch on her father's shirt front. She quickly wiped the salty water off her face as they pulled away, and asked, with all the cheerfulness she could muster, ''So, when am I going to meet him?''

**xxx**

Toph ran as swiftly as she could, using the earth below her bare feet to propel her forward even faster. She was getting very wet, as it was raining, but the small earthbender did not really care. She only wanted to keep running until she got away from her parents and their rules.

She was tired of being hidden and confined.

She was tired of being treated like a delicate doll.

She was tired of her live in Gaoling.

So she ran.

**Author's Notes: This is my new story, and I for one am rather happy with the plot that I have come up with (in comparison to some of the stuff I've written before, at least). I hope I can actually finish a story this time around, but we'll see. **

**In this chapter, Katara is 16, both Sokka and Zuko are 17, and Toph and Aang are both 15. Aang is still the Avatar, and still needs to master all the elements, but he just doesn't have the end of summer time limits, and there is no comet. If you're wondering where Aang was in this, he is living in Lisho already. The people he is living with found him wandering around the Earth Kingdom when he was 12, already woken from the iceberg. He's lived there ever since, trying to master the other three elements.**

**The Fire Lord rules over the entire Earth (think of it like states in a country. They still have their own leaders, but there is one ultimate leader that controls everything.), and Zuko just got his scar (he's 17, as I said before). Now he is going to live with Uncle Iroh in the Earth Kingdom. The Air Nomads are still wiped out. Zuko's mother is still dead. Katara's mother died on the way to Lisho, of the plague. That's why it was her dying wish to ahve katara and Jet marry, because she died trying to accomplish it.**

**The next chapter takes place two weeks later, after Zuko and Toph arrive in Lisho.**

**Sorry if this seems kind of all over the place, but I just needed to tell how everyone gets to the town.**

**So, what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Avatar is property of Mike and Bryan, Nickelodeon, MTV Networks, Viacom, and National Amusements. I only mess with the characters, and I do not get paid for it.**

**Quick Author's Note: This isn't that big of a deal, but I think it'll make this chapter make a little bit more sense. In my alternate universe, arranged marriages are arranged by the parents before the couple meets. Then there is a courting period, for however long the parents feel is necessary, and 2 or 3 months before the wedding is the wedding announcement, which involves a big party. Then there is the wedding, which involves another big party. Okay? Okay.**

**Chapter 1**

Katara heard a brief knock on her home's door. She sighed loudly before opening it, knowing full well who it was.

''Hello, Jet.'' the waterbender said without smiling.

Jet had been over at this time every day this week, insisting that since they were getting married, they should spend as much time together as possible. Katara normally would have agreed, but after two weeks of hanging around Jet, she felt differently.

''Hey, Katara.'' Jet leaned against the door frame, sticking a piece of wheat in his moth. Katara refrained from rolling her eyes as he continued, ''Want to get some tea with me? Iroh told my mother that he got some new flavors.''

Katara did not say what she was thinking, which was, ''I'd rather eat my left leg,'' instead smiling sympathetically and saying, ''Oh, I'm so sorry, Jet. I promised Aang I'd practice waterbending with him.''

Jet's smile faltered for only a second before he recovered himself, replying coolly, ''All right. Come over when you're done, we'll go to Iroh's then.''

She reluctantly agreed, sending Jet on his way.

**xxx**

''If you hate him so much, why are you even marrying him? Isn't it your choice, in the end?''

It was several hours later, and Aang and Katara were waded up to their knees in the lake on the east end of town, bending water back and forth.

Katara's eyebrows furrowed at the fifteen-year-old's words. He was right, of course, but she just wasn't sure.

''I don't know, Aang. It's what my mother would have wanted.''

Aang sent the ball of water back to Katara. ''I think your mother would have wanted whatever made you happy.''

Katara sighed loudly, dropping the ball of water she was bending.

''I don't know.''

Aang smiled at her confusion. ''How about we stop for today, then? We could go get some tea?''

Katara agreed, although she found it kind of funny that her pupil was the one giving her a break, and the two of them made their way to the tea shop on the south end of town.

**xxx**

Two men were standing behind the counter of the tea shop, arguing.

''Prince Zuko, I think it would be a fantastic opportunity for you to get a job in my shop! You would get to meet the young people that come to drink tea here, and it would give you something to do!''

The two men were quiet for a moment, before the taller of the two growled, ''I am _not _going to serve the peasants tea.''

Another silence,and then a short cough. Two teenagers, one with airbending tattoos and the other wearing a lot of blue clothing, had approached the counter.

''Excuse me, but these two 'peasants' would like some tea, please.'' Katara shot the taller man a look, and as he turned to face her, she had to suppress a gasp of surprise. Not yet a man, he was still a teenager, but he had a large and angry looking scar across the side of his face.

Iroh laughed loudly, lightly punching the scarred boy in the arm. ''Oh, Zuko! You are such a joker! Here, take Aang and Katara's orders while I get a pot on the fire.''

He dashed into the back room, chuckling as he left the surly-looking teen with the two customers.

''We'll take two jasmine, sir.'' Aang said politely, stepping in front of Katara.

Zuko nodded stiffly, muttering, ''It will be out shortly,'' and avoiding their eyes.

The two friends sat down at a table near the windows, Katara muttering under her breath.

''That was very rude. Who is that guy, anyway?'' Katara whispered harshly.

''Calm down, Katara, we probably just heard the wrong part of the conversation. Maybe Iroh was right, maybe this Zuko guy was joking?''

The waterbending gave him a skeptical look, making Aang laugh.

''So, when is the wedding?'' he continued.

Katara looked at the boy across the table from her, utterly bemused. ''What?''

Aang chuckled involuntarily. ''_Your _wedding. You know, you and Jet?''

Katara made a face, but before she could answer, a booming voice cried out, ''You're getting married? Congratulations!''

The two teens looked up to find Iroh standing above their table with two steaming cups of sweet-scented tea. He set them down on the table in front of Katara and Aang.

Katara smiled weakly, mumbled a quick thank you, and handed the old man two silver coins.

''You haven't had the announcement party yet, have you?''

''No, not yet, Uncle.''

Iroh nodded thoughtfully, congratulating Katara again, before shuffling off, humming 'Four Seasons, Four Loves.'

They watched him go back behind the counter, now signing out loud. Iroh attempted to have Zuko join him, but he turned and walked into the back room without saying— or singing— a word.

''Those two are total opposites. How do they get along?'' Katara said in a hushed tone.

Aang shrugged at her observation and sipped some of his tea.

''So, when _is _the wedding?''

This time it was Katara's turn to shrug. ''I don't know, but I think sometime in the fall. Jet told me that was his favorite season.'' Katara made a noise of disgust, making the Avatar laugh.

''Well, at least you have awhile to get used to him. It's only the summer, now!''

''I guess, but that still means the announcement part is coming so— Oh, no!'' She interrupted herself.

''What?''

''I was supposed to meet Jet after we finished waterbending!''

She drank the rest of her tea in one gulp before hurrying out the door, shouting, ''Sorry, Aang! I'll talk to you later!''

**xxx**

''Hey, Katara. How's it going?''Jet drawled, flashing a confident smile— the one Katara had liked at first, but now she was kind of disgusted by— at his fiancée.

''Great.'' Katara answered, her voice flat.

They walked mostly in silence, Jet's attempts at conversation snubbed by the waterbender's monosyllabic answers.

The two of them finally reached the tea shop, an uncomfortable silence between them. The scarred boy from earlier that day sat behind the counter, looking bored.

Jet leaned one elbow against the wooden counter, pulling his signature piece of wheat out of his mouth. ''I'd like to order two cups of ginseng tea.''

Katara frowned before correcting him, ''Actually, Jet, I'd prefer jasmine.''

Her fiancé furrowed his eyebrows. ''All right, then, One jasmine and one ginseng.''

Zuko nodded once before the two of them took their seats.

''Katara,'' Jet lowered his voice conspiringly. ''Don't get too friendly with the guy behind the counter. He just got here yesterday evening, and I've been hearing some things...''

''What are you talking about?''

jet held up one finger, whispering, ''Just wait. I'll show you.''

A few minutes passed before the scarred teen brought their cups of hot tea.

Jet flipped his hair casually, his brown eyes focusing on Zuko standing above them.

''So, Zuko.'' Jet began, studying his face for signs of a reaction.

Zuko looked at him, surprised. ''How do you—''

''I hear you're the prince of the Fire Nation.'' Jet cut him off.

Zuko froze, his hand holding Katara's cup of tea suspended a few inches above the smooth wooden tabletop. After a few seconds, he composed himself, glaring at Jet as he set the cup down.

''I used to be, but now I'm not.'' Zuko grabbed three coins out of Katara's outstretched hand, and walked behind the counter without a sound.

''See?'' Jet whispered, turning back to his future wife.

''I don't see what the big deal is. I wasn't planning on 'getting too friendly' with him in the first place, Jet.''

''The problem is that this guy is the _crown prince_! He's going to rule the entire world one day!''

''It doesn't sound like he's much of a crown prince anymore. Did you even listen to what he was saying?''

''Yes, I did! He was obviously just saying that to make us pity him until he turns us all into slaves or something.''

''Jet, you are being crazy!'' Katara said loudly, making an elderly couple on the other side of the room give her and Jet curious glances.

''No, I'm not, I'm being realistic.''

The waterbender took a long drink of tea. She could barely believe herself for defending Zuko, who had insulted the entire town not more than an hour earlier, but she was determined not to agree with jet. His theory was a bit far-fetched in the first place.

Suddenly the door to the tea shop burst open, revealing a small girl covered from head to toe in dust.

''Where is Uncle Iroh?'' She demanded to nobody in particular.

The old man strode casually out of the back room to greet the dusty girl, saying, ''Yes, yes, I'm right here. How may I help y—''

He stopped talking abruptly, eyes widening as he realized who was standing in his doorway.

''Miss Bei Fong? Is that really you?''

The girl's mouth broke into a grin.

''It's good to see you again, Iroh.''

Iroh led her to a small table, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. Telling her to ''please wait for just a moment,'' he disappeared into the back room. After a short period of time, the old man returned, holding a teapot in one hand and a nephew in the other. Iroh pulled out two more chairs for his nephew and himself, while Zuko set down the three cups he had been carrying.

''Is lychee all right?'' Iroh asked, the two firebenders sitting down.

The girl made a noise that Iroh, apparently took to mean 'yes.'

''Miss Bei Fong, I'd like you to meet my nephew, Prin— I mean, Zuko.'' Iroh motioned to Zuko, who grunted noncommittally as he poured the three of them tea. ''Nephew, this is Toph Bei Fong, whose parents I have had the pleasure of having dinner with before.''

Toph smiled, nodding once to Zuko as Iroh continued to speak.

''I'd hate to rush the topic on you, but I'm afraid curiosity has gotten the better of me! What brings you to Lisho?''

Toph took a sip of the strong-smelling tea before answering.

''I ran away from my parents. I knew you owned a tea shop around here, so I was hoping I could stay here while I looked for a job.''

Iroh nodded. ''That sounds fine to me. Would you like a job here?''

''If you have any positions available.''

The older firebender agreed, saying, ''Yes, that sounds good. May I show you to you room upstairs?''

Toph nodded, and Iroh escorted her to the back room, where the staircase was located.

Jet and Katara watched the exchange silently before excusing themselves to their homes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, sorry, but I don't do cliffhangers. I usually hope that people are interested enough in the story to keep reading.**

**Please don't say that Toph is being out of character for wanting a job. Remember that she is three years older than what is canon, and she has grown up a bit. She still doesn't like her parents holding her back, of course, but she understands the responsibilities that she has and what a job can offer. And I'd like to think that it was something her parents would not let her do, so she would relish in the rebelliousness of it. Seems kind of funny, that having a job would be rebellious. xD**

**Oh, and by the way, I have no idea if lychee tea is really stong-smelling, so if anybody has ever had it, could you please tell me? I read the wikipedia on the berries, but it didn't really have anything about tea on it. So yeah.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I wrote the entire chapter really quickly, but then after I reread it I really hated it, so I rewrote it (that's what took a long time). So if you don't like this chapter, think of it this way: it could have been a lot, lot, worse.**

**Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed and put this on your story alert! I'd hug you, but, you know, a lot of people would totally freak out if a random girl came and hugged them, so yeah. Not gonna do that.**

**Also, please tell me if I made any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I do that sometimes, and my stupid spell check doesn't catch them. Sigh.**

**One last thing: Please don't just leave me reviews being like: ''Can I have more Zutara fuff pleasee?'' The answer is No. For now. This is not a fic where Zuko and Katara will be babymaking by the second chapter, they actually need to have a real relationship.**

**Sorry for the enormous author's note, too. Does anybody actually read these? Hm. **


End file.
